


Be Careful What You Wish For

by LeBean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Not Beta Read, marriage of (in)convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBean/pseuds/LeBean
Summary: Sasuke had no choice on who he could marry.





	

Sasuke had no choice on who he could marry.

_Well, not entirely accurate._

Sasuke had no choice but to marry someone from the list of eligible kunoichi provided by the venerable list-of-people-he-needs-to-kill council of Konoha, while persistently rejecting his choice on whom he wants to marry.

So he went for the closest female that looks like his choice.

 

* * *

Ino was in Heaven.

That's what she told herself every time she walked out of her own bedroom in the Uchiha household. Sasuke's empty ancestral compound had so many rooms, why would they need to share one after marriage?

She told herself due to untold traumatic circumstances in the Snake den with Orochimaru, Sasuke needed alcohol every time they were intimate for the sake of procreating. Which was twice, both resulting in the new generation of the Uchiha clan. The eldest had black hair and blue eyes, while the other one was still on the way. She pretended not to hear her husband whispering someone else's name.

He was the perfect husband and father, in the eyes of Konoha. _But in private..._

She knew there was a reason behind why Sasuke chose her to be his wife, but she always told herself that true love prevails. _Heh. Take that, Sakura!_

But every time her husband's best friend and children's godfather dropped by, she remembered the reason… and remembered she should have been careful what she wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my OneNote while deleting old files. Might as well post it while I'm on a roll.


End file.
